thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kallus: Skrall Slave
Story A week after fighting the Skrall in the Roxtus arena, Kallus was hired by Tajun to fight for them at Atero. He accepted, and found himself against the one Glatorian he least expected. "Paratus? Didn't you become a caravan guard?" "Well", the black-armoured being began, "When duty calls, I must remember that I am a blade for hire, not a tour guide/security guard." "Attention, gents," a white Agori began. "Today, we are gathered to witness the battle of Kallus versus Paratus, for a small oasis north of Tajun. May your blades honour our rules of combat, and..." He was cut off by a loud explosion, and seven Skrall burst through the arena walls. "Feeble Agori, listen. We mean you no harm, just as long as you cooperate." The speaker was a tall black-and-orange Skrall, wielding a jagged spear and a Pearl Thornax launcher. There were two spikes on his helmet as opposed to the traditional one, and his eyes were a deep green. "I am Branar, and have been sent by the powers that be in Roxtus to capture a certain Glatorian - Kallus." "How dare you!" Paratus shouted at the Skrall. "You breach the peace of Atero and then demand things of us? How dare you!" "No," Kallus said calmly. He knew what he had to do. Besides, he managed to take on a Skrall army. Seven would be no problem. "I'll come." Paratus turned to his comrade. "What are you doing Kallus? They might kill you!" "They won't." Kallus stepped forwards in front of Branar, and the other Skrall surrounded him. One of them put chains on his wrists. "Come, Kallus. Tuma wishes to speak with you. And you will listen." **** Chained by his feet to the cell ceiling, Kallus contemplated what to do. How should I escape? He thought. He could bash the wall until it gave, or he attack the next Skrall that came in. All of these possibilities would make too much noise, and would alert the Skrall. Suddenly, the door opened and a huge being walked in. Four blades decorated his back, and lime green patterns lined his armour. He carried a huge sword and a razor-edged shield. Tuma. "What do you want from me?" Kallus enquired. "You have caused me great...discomfort," Tuma replied, "but that doesn't mean that we can't stay acquainted." "What?" Tuma clicked and a Skrall cut Kallus' chains. The warrior fell onto the stone floor, and stared up at his captor. "You want me to join you?" "No. I'm going to make you." All of a sudden, wires scrambled out of the walls, and clambered around Kallus' head. Digging into his brain, they set to work forcing ideas into his head, twisting him further and further from the fighter of injustice he once was. Memories changed, and the murderous Vorox that killed his companions were replaced by the faces of his fellow Glatorian. In seconds, friends became enemies, and the Skrall were the only true allies he had. Then it all stopped, and Kallus' lips formed a chilling sentence that signalled his descent. "What is thy bidding, my master?" The End Characters *Kallus *Paratus *Tuma *Branar *An Agori of the Ice Tribe *Several Skrall Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Bara Magna Category:Stories